


Passionate Kisses

by mischief5



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-15
Updated: 2011-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-24 15:18:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischief5/pseuds/mischief5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comment fic for LJ comm sga_squee.</p></blockquote>





	Passionate Kisses

Caldwell always left Hershey's Kisses on Elizabeth's desk for her when she wasn't there. He never said anything. _She_ never said anything.

Sometimes, when they were talking, or playing chess, or going over routine business, she would take one out, carefully unwrap it, and with her eyes on his, slowly place it on her tongue, and close her lips around it. While it melted against the roof of her mouth, she'd look at him through her lashes. When she pushed it against her cheek, she'd watch as he'd forget to speak mid-sentence, his lips moist and slightly parted. When she swallowed, he'd swallow too, out of reflex, his eyes on her throat.

She never spent those nights alone.

No one ever touched those kisses, not even Rodney McKay.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment fic for LJ comm sga_squee.


End file.
